


Board Game

by supermariogirl



Series: The Kippea Collection(Non-Placeverse) [8]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Board Games, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: While Peach's board game gets interrupted, things start to get interesting.





	Board Game

It was supposed to be a normal night at Peach's castle. The princess was bored, so she decided to play a board game with some of her Toad servants up in her room.

Things were going pretty great so far. She was winning, and the game was almost over.

That is, until the power went out.

"What's going on?" one of the Toads asked. "It's too dark!" Before anyone had an answer, Toadsworth came into the room.

"There's a thief in the castle!" he exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" the princess questioned.

"They stole some valuable jewels, and are on the run right now!" he told her. He looked towards the other Toads. "Come on, we have to catch them!"

"What about me?" Peach asked, a bit worried, but also slightly annoyed that her game had been interrupted.

"You stay here, Your Highness." Toadsworth replied. "It's much too dangerous."

Peach sighed. There was no use arguing with him over something like this. "Alright, then. I'll wait."

"I promise, we won't take long!" he said as he and the other Toads left and locked the door.

All by herself, she sat down. She just wanted one night to relax and play board games. And of course, the one night she wasn't busy, this had to happen.

She glanced over at the game board and saw that everything had been reset. But how? After the Toads left, she hadn't touched it at all.

Just then, one of the pieces moved on its own. The princess looked around, but didn't see anyone else in the room.

"Who's there?" she asked. No one answered. Wondering if it was her imagination, she moved one of the pieces. To her surprise, another piece moved on it's own.

Pretty soon, she figured out what was going on, deciding to play the game with this invisible entity.

Turn after turn, the pieces controlled themselves, with no indication of what was moving them. Eventually, the game finished, with Peach winning.

After realizing it had lost, the being showed itself to be none other than King Boo.

"Surprised?" he smirked.

"What... what are you doing here?" Peach questioned.

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by." he replied.

"Do you have anything to do with the thief and the power going out?"

"Believe it or not, that's a just mere coincidence. I just used this opportunity to come see you." he told her.

"I'm flattered, but what if Toadsworth and the others see you here?" she asked with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be going soon, I just wanted to see how you were faring."

"That's very kind of you," she smiled.

"It's no problem." he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I hear them coming back, so I must go." He disappeared right before Toadsworth returned.

"Apologies for the delay, Your Highness. We managed to catch the thief." he explained.

"It's alright." she replied. "I managed to pass the time." She looked out the window and smiled.


End file.
